The Prodigy and The Genius
by chesutomane
Summary: Moving on is hard, but they do say that a new love can heal a wounded heart. But what if that someone is your past's best friend.
1. Frustrating Surprises

I know I still have another on-going one, but I can't take this out of my head :) College just started again last week and I'm a junior woohoo! :) I promise by next week I'll upload chapter 5 of The trickster's heart So please wait for that :) Thank you for everyone who has read from me :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or it's characters. I also don't own the song Won't even start it belongs to the wonderful David Choi :)

So Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

She stared at the ground for a while her eyes red and wet from crying. She went to an abandoned park to cry, because she was Echizen Ryoma, she was supposed to be uncaring and strong. She picked a place where no one can see her face. The reason for her being miserable right now was because her boyfriend also known as Monkey King broke up with her. His reason was it isn't going to work since she had been busy training for all the tournaments she was in internationally and he too had been busy with training everyone in Hyotei before he graduated and let his underclassmen take over. She let her tears fall silently as she looked down at the ground. She wiped her face and screamed as hard as she could.

"I will not lose to this! I would get over this!" She shouted over and over that made her feel a lot better. She stood up tried to clear her face and walked home. Not really noticing a figure watching her from a distance. Oshitari Yuushi began walking nowhere he thought it was nice to once in a while without any direction it was soothing until well he saw a certain freshman crying and shouting then getting up like nothing happened. He knew Atobe broke up with the cocky prodigy. He understood Atobe's reasons as they were somehow valid it was hard not spending time with someone you love and their distance did the same for their hearts. He just never expected Echizen Ryoma to be that emotional he never made her see his presence as this side of her was refreshing and new. He continued to the image still in his head.

The next day Ryoma felt like she needed to start over now. She petted Karupin and went to shower and get dressed, she was happy to see a Japanese styled meal prepared for her. Her parents knew of the breakup and since last night had been trying to spoil her. It annoyed and pleased her at the same time. They were great for trying to support her but it was annoying when her dad would tell her to jump into daddy's arms and cry, well she did but his hug was suffocating her for a while. She finished eating and waved them goodbye well she tried until her father hugged her again it was until Momo arrived that he finally let go. Momo didn't know yet as she avoided him yesterday but now she feels she the need to tell her best friend.

"Momo-senpai." She called out to him her arms hugged his chest they rode together.

"Hmm?" He answered trying to look at her but can't since he needed to keep his eyes on where they were going.

"Monkey king broke up with me." She confessed sadness in her tone causing him to pull to a stop and look at her worry in his eyes.

"What? Are you okay? Do you need me punch him?" He looked at her. Her face relieved that she told him he was after all one of the most important people in her life apart from the rest of her team mates, Karupin and her family.

"Yup, I'm fine I got over it yesterday. No, you don't like I need you to protect me." She said in a very arrogant tone.

"Why you brat!" He gave her hair a ruffle and smiled. She was still the same cocky brat she was but he worried a little bit for his dear friend.

"We're going to be late Momo-senpai." She told him and he started peddling again.

"I know, I'll treat you to burgers today. I'm sure that will cheer you up." He told her happily this earned him a smirk from her.

"I don't need cheering up, but I'll take on the offer on burgers." She said at her senpai who just chuckled at her.

She smiled no, not one of those I'm better than you smiles it was really genuine she was glad Momo-senpai is here with her though she called him an idiot many times she cherished him really but she would have to die first to admit that. As they were on their way a limo passed them, unbeknownst to their smiles it carried Atobe and the rest of the regulars. He saw Ryoma smiling happily with Momoshiro, like nothing was wrong. He was on his way to Ryoma's house to give all those letters she wrote to him and the gift she gave on their first monthsary a necklace with their initials on it. He wasn't expecting a smiling Ryoma on the back of a laughing Momo. She could have at least been depressed about for a day or two or a week even. It angered him because it hurt his pride. Ryoma arrived to morning practice they asked her about her meeting with Atobe, they noticed her eyes were filled with sadness she was going to confess until Momo beat her to it. She glared at her friend but was relieved she didn't have to say it herself because she didn't like talking that much and talking about it made her remember yesterday. That morning practice everyone tried to comfort her and cheered her up. Eiji hugged her more often she tried to pry him off except a couple of his hugs that weren't that was really comforting. Even Tezuka tried to ease up on her a bit, making her run less laps than before. Kaidou too, with approaching her and mumbling something and walking away but Ryoma heard him say "Are you okay?" She gave him a smirk and he glared at her but not like normally it was softer and it said what his mouth didn't. At the locker rooms when she was done changing the regulars finally entered, Fuji approached her, his smile never changing the rest were there staring at what the tensai might do.

"Echizen are you really okay?" He asked his voice wasn't that sadistic tone but was filled with worry.

"Yes, senpai I'm fine. You don't need to worry and thank you." She told the prodigy who smiled genuinely at her.

"Are you sure Echizen? Do you need to cry? You can cry on my shoulder." Now Oishi asked the mother hen was worrying nonstop.

"I'm fine Oishi-senpai. I cried my eyes out yesterday so I don't need to shed anymore. " She told the worry-wart who nodded and smiled gently at her.

"Okay, But if you need anything just say so." Oishi told their prodigy.

"Umm. Thank you" Ryoma smirked as she stood up and walked towards the door to go to class.

It was really a normal day for her she slept through English class because she didn't need it at all. At lunch the regulars insisted on eating with her because they thought she would break down. But she didn't It was true that it hurt still but she did feel a lot better than yesterday. She felt fine now in all honesty. She had her friends with her and family what more could she ask for.

Later at the changing rooms, Momo and she were ready to go when she received a call from her Mom.

"Hello? Mom, what's up?" She asked her Mother who and a very worried tone.

"Ryoma, are you planning on going out to eat tonight? Her Mom had powers to know where she was going.

"Yes." She answered not really interested.

"Well, rather than that you could come home for dinner you could invite your friends if you want. And also you're dad wants to play those friends of yours to see if Ryuzaki-sensei trained them good enough." Her Mom asked her, Rinko thought it would be nice to meet them personally in their house and that it wuld make Ryoma feel that she had the support and love she could want. Her Mom hung up and Ryoma looked at it uninterested. She now looked at her team mates who looked at her curiously.

"My Mom wanted to know if you guys would want to come to dinner and play tennis with my perverted Dad" She told her team mates who smiled it was a chance of a lifetime to play with the famous Samurai Nanjiro and of course this means they could watch over the baby of their team.

"Sure nya!" Eiji jumped and glomped at Ryoma who was struggling to breath.

"Eiji let her breath" Oishi tried to pull his doubles partner off Ryoma which she appreciated.

"I'm sorry Ochibi-chan!" He cried out and clasped his hands together and apologized.

"I wonder why Echizen's parents want us to come over I mean it's great we get to play your dad but…" Ryoma cut Momo off and explained.

"Because they think I'm going to break and cry and do something stupid which I won't. " She then glared at the phone hoping her Mom would see it through that thing they all let out a chuckle while looking at her.

"This could be good data." Inui stated while writing.

"It's okay na, Tezuka? Fuji looked at their captain who remained stoic as ever, Tezuka nodded in approval.

"Let's not get careless." Was all that Tezuka said to them when they exited the Seigaku tennis courts and walked to Ryoma's house. Even Kaidoh joined which surprised the heck out of all of them. Ryoma was in the hands of Eiji and Momo who were laughing at the fact Kaidoh came with them too. This made Kaidoh blush and angry good things Ryoma scolded the two boys.

"I think Kaidou-senpai won't miss a chance at playing with Oyaji since it would be good training na?" She looked at Kaidoh who nodded at them. The bunch was happy and laughing they manage to make Ryoma laugh loudly with one of their corny jokes. Several eyes were watching their every move for Atobe Kegio was there watching his former love laughing like nothing is wrong.

"Atobe, why are you stalking your ex-girlfriend?" Yuushi asked the angry captain the rest of his team mates just stared at the diva wondering the same thing.

"Isn't it weird that she's laughing when just broke up yesterday." He told the confused regulars his pride was hurt and you don't hurt the great Atobe Keigo's pride.

"Maybe because she accepted it like a civil person that she was, or are you angry she isn't upset" Mukahi said to their captain who glared that confirmed Gakuto was right.

"That is so lame, just leave her alone. You already broke up with her and now your stalking her, you're really creepy." Shishido expressed at his captain who glared at him too Choutarou tried to calm them down. Putting that aside they kept following Seigaku until they reached Ryoma's house.

"Why are they in Ryoma's house?" Atobe asked himself when he saw Reoma's Mom and even her dad welcome them.

"So that's Samurai Nanjiro, interesting." Their attention was at the legendary tennis player.

"Heh. That man liked me a lot." Atobe declared which some of them wonder if that as true.

"Let's go Atobe." Yuushi told the arrogant captain.

"Fine." He answered and ordered his driver to go.

Meanwhile at the Echizen Household.

Rinko gave Ryoma the box of things Atobe had given them that morning she opened it and saw it was all the things she had given him. She stared at it trying to figure out what to do with it. She then looked at the rest of them who also stared back at her.

"What should I do with this?" She asked the rest of the regulars.

"I don't really know, Echizen" Momo told the confused freshman.

"How about we bury them? To start anew Echizen." Fuji suggested Ryoma nodded.

"That's a great idea senpai." She closed the box and went to the backyard, Ryoma grabbed a shovel.

"I'll help you shovel Ochibi-chan!" Eiji jumped and grabbed the shovel from Ryoma and started digging. When the hole was big enough Ryoma put the box and Eiji buried it under the soil. Ryoma's eyes watched as the things that she gave Atobe were buried in their mind it said "It's done now maybe like this I can fully move on."

After that Food was laid on the table that Nanako and Rinko prepared it was a Japanese styled meal that Ryoma really liked. Their mouths water at the amount of food they had. The really big eaters almost ate five plates worth of food namely, Ryoma, Momo and Eiji which was scolded by Tezuka well except Ryoma. Now the famous Samurai invited for a game. First was Fuji who was really excited. The game was really incredible but Fuji lost to the famous tennis player Nanjiro even gave him advice to improve his sped and accuracy. Next was Kaidou who was out breath compared to Nanjiro, he told Kaidoh to improve on his speed more as it will be a hindrance to him. They all followed suit and Nanjiro in return gave them pointers. Lastly was Ryoma who had never won against her father. She lost though but she as closer to beating him they had never seen Ryoma be beaten like this. She smiled at her Dad who gave her advice on how to beat him and said.

"I never liked that Atobe guy anyway he's an annoying little brat" He told her she smirked at him.

"Then you wouldn't like me too since you always say I'm annoying little brat" she retorted her dad looked at her and grinned.

"No, You're different because you're my daughter." He said something sweet that almost made Ryoma smile until he pulled out his tongue and walked away.

"Stupid old man" She smiled at himself. This routine of the regulars coming to her house continued for two weeks. Until well Ryoma's parents requested her to come home early from practice.

"Buchou, my Mom said she needs me to come home early because of something important, Can I Buchou?" She asked her ever stoic captain who looked at her.

"Okay, Echizen just make up for it tomorrow. " He told her then his eyes went back to the people practicing. Ryoma nodded and left the tennis courts and went home.

"Mom, why did you want me to go home early." She asked Rinko who was busy doing something.

"Oh Honey go to Nanako-chan she'll tell you." Her mom giggled as she pointed at Nanako who was in Ryoma's room.

"Nanako-neesan, Why am I-…." A loud scream was heard Ryoma unguarded by a sudden change in her clothing that RInko and Nanako prepared. She resisted at wearing the dress it was a blue baby doll that accentuates her body and she was made to wear heels which she really doesn't like.

"Why am I wearing this? Why are you making me?" She questioned the two elder ladies.

"Because we're meeting some of friends that we haven't seen in years so you need to look absolutely adorable." Her Mom told her as she giggled at the way Ryoma looked.

"I don't wanna!" She refused entirely.

"But you look great Ryoma-chan!" Nanako cooed at Ryoma which annoyed her to no end.

"I'm not going!" She still refused.

"You are so going." Her Mom had this dark aura around her that scared her it was the same Fuji-senpai had when he plotted something. She had no choice but to do just that. They arrived at a French Restaurant which looked really fancy. It had chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and it had a stage where a baby grand piano was situated. They were seated near the windows that had the view of raindrops because as you can see it as raining. Then, Rinko and Nanjiro's friends arrive the older man had little grey hairs at the back of his head while the woman looked really young for her age. Then Ryoma's eyes widen as she saw who was with them, blue hair with glasses that hid violet eyes.

"Rinko,It's been so long!" The older woman greeted them, while the man greeted Nanjiro.

"Yes it has, this is my daughter Ryoma." She now hugged Ryoma who just stared at her.

"This is my son, Yuushi." She now pointed at the tall boy next to her as they sat down.

"What are you doing here, Oshitari-san?" Ryoma asked the Yuushi who smirked at her while their parents looked at them smiling.

"Same as you." This caused Ryoma to roll her eyes and look at her parents.

"Oh, you know each other Yuushi?" His mom asked the boy.

"Why, yes our school our rivals in tennis and she beat Atobe in Nationals." He told his parents who were shocked and happy.

"Eh… That's amazing Ryoma-chan! As expected of Samurai Nanjiro's child" Yuushi's father now spoke.

"Of course but she's till mada mada." Her father teased which made her blush.

"Now, if you excuse us adults we'll be going." Rinko tld her daughter who looked at her mouth opened

"What?" She protested.

"We'll leave you alone now, okay Yuushi." His Mom now stood up with his dad along with Rinko and Nanjiro.

"Okay, Mother." He nodded as Ryoma stared at him as their parents walked away.

"You're okay with this?" She asked she was in complete shock he would agree.

"Why not? It's not like we're doing anything wrong." Yuushi defended his parents' actions. She could only sigh in annoyance.

"Or you didn't want to since I'm friends with Atobe." He smirked at her as looked at him with the same unreadable face she always has on.

"Not really." She put on a cool façade around her.

"Really?" He grinned at her who was only annoyed by that gesture.

"Yes." She answered coolly

"If you say so. Why don't we order you must be hungry." He teased the girl who only glared at him.

"Fine." She answered and they did the table was quiet they didn't talk at all well Yuushi tried but didn't get an answer.

"Is it this awkward when you and Atobe were together?" He asked trying to make small talk.

"Not really, because he's really noisy and doesn't shut up and it isn't that awkward for me anyway I like silence." She answered him a smile run up to his up.

"Really? He's really talkative isn't he about himself." He looked at her and a smile formed in her lips.

"Yup, that's why he's the monkey king but he's really thoughtful though. He's just narcissistic." She now noticed he was staring at her he grinned which annoyed her.

"Really, you must really love him then." He told her which earned him a smirk which he thought was cute.

"Loved, past tense. Excuse you." She defended he smirked at her.

"Oh, Sorry." He apologized which he earned an irritated look.

"Ryoma-chan!" They heard someone call Ryoma. It was the manager of the restaurant.

"Why, hello. Shizu-san." She greeted the manager.

"Oh, I didn't notice that you have someone with you." Shizu said to Ryoma whose tone was half teasing.

"Shizu-san this is Oshitari Yuushi-san." She introduced them. Yuushi stood up and took Shizu's hand and kissed it.

"My, my, what a polite gentleman you are." She complimented Oshitari who ust smiled and Ryoma rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Shizu-san, did you need something." She asked the love stricken manager who came back to her senses.

"Oh, Ryoma can you play the piano for us tonight. Our pianist came down with a cold and the replacement isn't here yet" She explained to Ryoma. Oshitari who sat back down was surprised Ryoma can play piano.

"Oh. Fine. But only because you asked Shizu-san." She told her as she got up and went to the baby grand piano at the stage. She sat elegantly and talked in the microphone.

"Ladies and the gentlemen, this is Won't Even Start by David Choi. I hope you enjoy this". She then started playing and singing.

_What happened _

_after last summer._

_When we broke up _

_in September _

She started her eyes closed and played the song. Oshitari sat there staring at her. She looked delicate and beautiful as she was playing the song.

_I haven't seen you _

_Feels like a long time_

_Sometimes it still hurts _

_But I always get by._

"Is this song for Atobe, Echizen?" He thought to himself as he watched her.

"This is for you monkey king. Little by little I'm getting over you" A tear dropped from her eyes, she remembered that day again where they relationship ended she was getting better step by step.

_I still got a piece of you under my skin_

_It's always there no matter where I've been_

_So If I ever see you on the street _

_I'll pretend that I didn't see_

_And turn my face_

_No use in small talk anyways._

_Because if I look into your eyes._

_Then I'll have to say goodbye_

_And that'll break my heart._

_So I won't even start._

_I won't even start_

"You'll see Monkey King, I'll fully get over you" She told herself while she continued. Yuushi looked at her with her eyes closed A small smile on her face.

_I wish you luck_

_And I wish it true_

_That's the best_

_I can do for you_

_Cuz you'll probably find love_

_In someone new_

_I have to let go_

_Yeah it's hard to do_

"I hope you'll be happy as much as you made me. I hope you'll find someone better" She keeps thinking. She was grateful for the relationship they had and didn't feel any hate for Atobe.

_So If I run into you with your arm by her side_

_Just know it'll cut me like a knife_

_So if I ever see you on the street_

_I'll pretend that I didn't see_

_And turn my face_

_No use in small talk anyways_

_Because if I look into your eyes._

_Then I'll have to say goodbye_

_And that'll break my heart._

_So I won't even start._

_I won't even start_

"I hope you'll be happy, Monkey King." She told herself as she was finishing up the song. Yuushi locked his eyes on her.

"Atobe, she loved you so much. You're an idiot for letting her go" He told himself as he watched her.

_I'll be ok, I'll be ok_

_Or that's what I'll say_

_So if I ever see you on the street_

_I'll pretend that I didn't see_

_And turn my face_

_No use in small talk anyways_

_Cuz if I look into your eyes._

_Then I'll have to say goodbye_

_And that'll break my heart._

_So I won't even start_

_Oh I won't even start_

_No I won't even start. _

"She finished and opened her eyes she looked at her surroundings, applause surrounded her. She smiled at them and stood up and bowed. The replacement pianist finally came and took over. Yuushi escorted her back to the table.

"You were very good." He said to her as they sat back.

"Thanks I guess. " She looked at his smiling face she rolled her eyes.

"Welcome. I didn't know you could play the piano." Yuushi's smile grew bigger as he looked at her face.

"Yeah, there are lots of things people don't know about me. " Ryoma told him as their food arrived and she started gobbling it up.

"You're right, that song you played it for Atobe didn't you. " He looked at her directly she just looked the other way.

"Che, so what." She told him cockily.

"Nothing. You know, Atobe's pretty stupid for breaking up with you." He told her while she snickered at his comment.

"You're calling you own best friend stupid. But why do you think that?" She asked curiously at the blue eyed boy in front of her.

"I know, he's my best friend that's why I know. I can see when you love someone, your love is true and you care for that person." He told her. His face turned red after he let go of those words. Ryoma tried to hold back a giggle because of the expression he was making.

"That's pretty amusing Oshitari-san." She told him as she looked at him still holding back a giggle

"Just call me by my first name, since our parents know each other." He told her his face still red.

"Fine. You can do the same Yuushi." She told him.

"Okay Ryoma." HE smiled he finally recovered. Yuushi offered to take her home and she agreed whe wanted to go home as fast as she could. At Ryoma's house they bid their goodbyes and goodnights. Yuushi upon returning home felt his heart racing as he remembered the image of Ryoma playing the piano it was beautiful as she was.

"I have to stop thinking that, she's Atobe's ex. What am I doing?" He asked imself trying to repress the fast beating of his heart. That night their parents talked to them.

"What?" She shouted at them.

"Yuushi is you're fiancé from now own." Rinko said to her only daughter.

"I don't want to!" She protested.

"Look, Brat. I think that kid could make you happy unlike what that Atobe kid did to you." Nanjiro told her daughter.

"Your father is right Ryoma." Rinko agreed to the decision hoping this will make their daughter happy.

"But I don't want to! And besides he's Monkey king's best friend." She protested at her parents.

"Even so." They didn't have it. The same thing was happening at Yuushi's house.

"She's Atobe's ex. How could I marry someone a friend already dated?" He asked his parents but they didn't hear him out because they thought it would make him happy.

"She's a cute girl Yuushi, I think she can make you happy." Yuushi's Mom told his son who was pritesting real hard.

"But!" He resisted but was ignored.

* * *

Yeah, it's kind of meehh.  
A/N: I'll try to put up the next chapter the same time as The Trickster's Heart. :) Also if you want to listen to the song. Just search Youtube for Won't even Start by David Choi it's really a wonderful song :)

See you later! :)


	2. The Feelings, It's Starting!

Here's another chapter of The Prodigy and The Genius :D

I hope you guys like it. I did say that I will publish a Trickster's Heart chapter 5 but I don't know if I should continue that story because of certain reasons, like losing ideas on how I could continue it., I was planning on two more chapters with that. If you want me to continue it please tell me. :) Also in chapter one I change the line in David Choi's song his to her since Ryoma is a girl here. I just want to clear that :) Anyway here it is, Chapter 2 :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis :)

* * *

That morning Ryoma woke up n a bad mood. She got dressed and looked at her bedroom then turned her eyes to a box sitting at her desk. She remembered she had to do something today. She needed to bring back the things Atobe had given her. One by one she put the letters he secretly put in their doorstep and her locker and the charm bracelet he gave her that would get charms added in every time she won which happened a lot so that thing was massive. She secured them in the box with walked down to see her Mom smiling at her. She was still irritated at the decision they made last night without even consulting her.

"Good Morning Ryoma" Her Mother greeted happily.

"Good Morning." She greeted at her still yawning a little bit.

"What's in that box Ryoma?" Her Mom looked carefully and slowly understood what it was.

'The things Monkey king gave me. I'm going to give it back." She told her Mom who smiled like the sun.

"That's great! Hey Ryoma have you ever thought what we said last night." Her Mom asked the now cranky teenager who remembered what they have discussed last night.

"No, Mom. I would never agree to that." She told her as she went to have breakfast. After that her Mom gave her a box of cupcakes to be given to Yuushi to thank him for bringing her home. She rolled her eyes and just went along with it.

"But Ryoma at least think about it. " She shrugged at what her mom told her and went to eat. Momo came to pick her up as usual and saw the two boxes she was holding.

"What is that Echizen?" He pointed at the boxes Ryoma was holding.

"I'm going to Hyotei today." She told him as he put the boxes in the basket in front.

"What? Why?" He asked the girl who was on his back as he started peddling.

"I'll return the things Monkey King gave to me for me to really move on." She told him while holding on to his shoulders.

"Do you want me to come with you? He asked the freshman who was on his back.

"No thanks Momo-senpai, I can handle this by myself. " She told her upperclassman that was worrying about her.

"Are you sure I can come with you, you know. " He told her which earned him a smirk from her.

"I'm fine Momo-senpai." She told the worried senior who still wasn't convinced as they rode to school.

At school Momo who still can't sit still because of Ryoma told everyone she's going to Hyotei which made Ryoma death glare him until he can feel a hole has been made in his head. The rest of them insisted on going with her. Especially Eiji who has glomped her until she agreed. She reluctantly said yes for the prize of being let go finally and breathing. They all went to Hyotei, Ryoma side-eyeing the people staring at her. Apparently, their break up was headlines in this school. She hears murmurs around that school which irked her really bad. A few guys who have heard of it came up to her with all their glory only to be turned into dust by Ryoma who rejected them, the rest of the regulars snickered behind except for Tezuka, Taka and Oishi. They finally reach the tennis courts where Ryoma told te rest to wait as she approached the Hyotei's self proclaimed king. Atobe looked and saw Ryoma coming towards him, with a smirk on his face he waited for her.

"What are you doing here, Ryoma? Came to beg to get back with Ore-sama?" He asked her Ryoma rolled her eyes and held out a box to his face.

"No, like I would. Monkey King." She retorted which earned snickers from Hyotei's regulars, Yuushi who was beside Atobe tried to hold in a chuckle as the little freshman glared at their captain.

"What's this?" Atobe asked as he looked at the box now in his hands.

"I'm giving them back to you, the things you gave me." She told him while staring at the taller male who just opened it and saw all the things he gave her.

"Why, you could've have keep them." He said to the girl in front of him, whose attention was on him.

"No, thanks." She coldly told Atobe who was just staring at her. She now looked at Yuushi who was pretty amused by what was happening. He in turn looked at her too as she approached him. The rest of the regulars from both teams watched as the cocky freshman looked up at the man with a 1000 techniques.

"What is it Ryoma?" Yuushi asked the rest shocked with this sudden familiarity just looked with their mouths opened.

"Here, from my mom." She gave him the other box filled with cupcakes.

"Thanks." He smiled at her as he took the box. She continued looking at her.

"What, is there something else?" He asked the green haired girl.

"Yeah, did your parents tell you say something to you last night Yuushi?" She asked looking up at him. Again the rest of the people just stared stupidly except for Tezuka and Fuji.

"Yeah, I guess your parents did too?" He asked back to her who just nodded.

"I can't believe they just decided without telling us. It's annoying." She angrily stated at the blue haired male, who nodded then chuckled at her reaction. Atobe who was standing like a rock came back to life and approached the two.

"What's the meaning of this Yuushi?" He asked his best friend who sighed he wasn't prepared to tell Atobe what his and Ryoma's parents have decided.

"Well, Atobe." He started he pushed up his glasses as he looked at his friend who was confused at the whole situation

"Our parents decided that we're engaged." He wanted to tell him in the gentlest way possible. Their expressions were priceless. Atobe stood there dumbfounded, the rest of Hyotie's eyes turned really big like an owl's and Seigaku had their mouths opened except for Tezuka who just stood there, Fujji who ust smiled and Inui who was scribbling in his notebook.

"What?" Atobe managed to get out of his mouth.

"We're engaged, well according to our parents anyway." Yuushi told him sighing he knew that Atbe would act like this.

"Why? How?" He now spouted this words which made him looked really weird.

"Our parents are friends and knew each other before we were even born. Well, with your recent break-up with Ryoma her parents thought I would be a good choice for her." He explained carefully for Atobe who was still in shock.

"Hey Echizen is this true?" Momo asked the freshman who looked at her shocked she didn't tell him.

"Yes, Momo-senpai. I really didn't bother to tell since. I didn't really agree to it." She explained to him Momo just sighed.

"This can't happen Yuushi, you know she's…." He couldn't finish that sentence.

"What Atobe?" He raised an eyebrow at Atobe who looked at the other way so he won't meet Yuushi's eyes.

"Well, I have to go now. See you later Yuushi." She then walked off leaving a confused bunch of tennis players.

She was walking home with the rest of the regulars who were teasing her. They were completely recovered from their shock.

"So Ryo-chan is engaged now." Fuji had that sadistic smile on his face.

"Don't call me that Fuji-senpai." He glared at his smiling senpai.

"Wow, Echizen, You sure are something. You just broke up with Atobe and now you're engaged to Oshitari-san. " Momo teased the girl who was pouting.

"Shut up Momo-senpai!" Ryoma shouted at his loud mouth senpai.

"But isn't this emotionally draining for you Echizen, you just got out of a relationship now you're engage to someone you don't even like that way. Are you going to be okay?" Worried Oishi as their youngest must be stressed with all the things happening.

"I'm going to be fine, Oishi-senpai." She said to the concerned 3rd year as they continued to walk home.

While at Hyotei….

"What's the meaning of this Yuushi?" Atobe asked Blue haired regular.

"What is it Atobe?" He asked innocently as he changed into his uniform.

"You and Ryoma." He looked at his best friend as if trying to dig a hole in his head.

"Oh, that. It was our parent's decision Atobe, don't worry we both didn't agree to it." He told him while he got his bag and was ready to go out.

"Why would I worry? We already broke up. You can do whatever you want with her." Atobe arrogantly told the glasses wearing Hyotei regular that broke into an amused smile.

"Heh. Is that so?" He smirked at their captain who tried to put an arrogant front.

"Yes." He smirked at Yuushi who returned it with his own smirk.

"If you say so, Atobe." Yuushi then got to the door and went home, meanwhile Atobe finally let go of his cool facade and sat back at the bench. He thought about it, his best friend and the girl he used to date.

"_This is so going to be weird." _He thought while he sat there trying to imagine it. Ryoma and Yuushi, he felt a sudden pinch in his heart.

"_What is this?" _He contemplated on that for a while it really messed made his chest hurt like someone just pinched it really hard.

"_What is happening to Ore-sama? I thought…"_He didn't really finished that thought as it might make him go mad for some reason. He got up, got his bag and returned home.

"_Maybe having a massage tonight will stop this nonsense in my chest" _He thought as he got into his limo on the way.

When Yuushi got home, he was welcomed with another ridiculous idea from his mother and sister.

"Come on Yuu-chan, just do it." His sister insisted as he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you okay, Nee-chan? I'm not going to do it." He resisted at his Older sister's pleading, he can handle her but his mom was another story.

"Yuushi, you're going to do it, or else I'll tell your father not to allow you come with him to work to show you around the hospital." She threatened his mother was really tricky and evil when she wants to.

"Fine." He conceded his Mom is the last person he wants to mess with, She's like Fuji's female counterpart.

"Good. Come Yumi, we better call Rinko to tell her we succeeded." She smirked as Yuushi's big sister followed her chuckling. He then wondered if he was adopted because his mother is like this.

"_I hope Ryoma refuses, but knowing how Mom usually is that's not going to happen." _He just stood there before he went to his room hoping that whatever tricks his Mom was going to pull Ryoma wouldn't budge.

Oh how his hopes are going to get crushed.

"No!" Ryoma screamed at her Mom she knew her Mom was going to be like this ever since she saw her plotting smirk when she got home.

"But Ryoma, you need to do this." Her Mom was looking at her with her eyes that said _you better comply or else no more tennis. _

"I don't want to. Why would I have to go on a date with Yuushi?" She asked then she realized she called him by his first name which made her Mom smile in delight.

"Heh, so you call him by his first name." She smirked at Ryoma who knew that she had made a big mistake.

"Y-yeah, So what?" She tried to not care but she knew this was going to be bad,

"So, you can go on a date with seeing how you're on first name basis with him and oh yeah, Yuriko called earlier she got him to agree." Ryoma looked at Rinko, shocked at what she was hearing. She bet his mom somehow tricked the boy into agreeing like how her Mom was doing to her.

"No, I'm not going even if he agreed." She looked at her Mom, Rinko frowned just then Ryoma knew her Mom was going to do something to get her to agree.

"Okay, But you better forget about playing tennis for a month." She smirked and thenchuckled seeing Ryoma's shocked face. Rinko knew her daughter can't live without tennis even if it was gone only for a day. Ryome knew that if she didn't comply she won't see the courts for a month, a month for goodness sake!

"Fine." She pouted, Rinko smiled knowing she had won this round.

"Great! You're date is tomorrow. I already prepared what you're going to wear" She said with an evil chuckle. Ryoma continued to pout, trying to brace herself for the monstrosity of an outfit she was going to wear tomorrow. She went to her room to sulk all night because of the workings of her mom.

The next day, the day of their first date, then day Ryoma didn't want to come. No, it's not because hre date was going to be Yuushi, well, maybe a little bit but the main reason was the dress her Mom was going to make her wear.

"What is this?" Ryoma looked at the dress in held up in front of her.

"It's your outfit for today." Rinko smiled as she held the very pink dress that was filled with lace and a ribbon.

"I'm not wearing that!" She tried to resist this was ridiculous she did agree to the date but not to this thing called a dress.

"Yes, you are. Nanako-chan! Let's get her ready." Nanako appeared out of nowhere, she and Rinko had an evil smile placed upon their lips.

"No, get away from me!" She screamed but was silenced by the two women that were trying to dress her and put make up on her face.

"Kyaa!" That was the last word heard from the room before it was replaced with a chuckle, outside the door of the room Nanjirou heard the laugh that made his spine shiver.

"I better not interfere." He told himself as he walked to their bedroom.

"What did you do to me?" Ryoma looked at herself in the mirror horrified at what she saw.

"We made you a lot cuter than before. Ryoma-chan!" Nanako cooed at her that made her more irritated that she already was.

"I am not cute. Why do I have to wear this?" She asked her mother who was busy gushing how cute she was.

"You have to wear this for Yuushi-kun. I'm sure he'll think you're cute too." She smiled as she continued to talk how cute Ryoma was, which she was actually. The dress fitted her perfectly. The white lace trailed the rims of her dress, while it had a ribbon just under her bust line. Nanako also put light blush, foundation and lip gloss that made her natural features shine.

"I don't care what he thinks. Just get this off me." She protested, just then a ding was heard that signaled Yuushi has arrived.

"He's here Ryoma, come" Rinko then forcefully pulled Ryoma downstairs and in front of the door so she would open it.

"_Why do I have to go through this?" _She sighed as she knew that she could do nothing now. She opened the door to a very surprised Atobe. Ryoma was surprised to find the Hyotei captain was here.

"What is it Monkey King?" She asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Uhmm.. Why do you look like that Brat?" He asked trying to keep is surprise to a minimum.

"My Mom and also I have a date." Atobe looked like he was hit in the face with a really heavy book.

"So why are you here?" She asked him, Keigo tried to straighten himself up, he didn't know why he came to his ex's house it's just this morning. He felt something was wrong with him.

_Flashback_

"_Keigo-sama." His butler called for him but he won't answer._

"_Keigo-sama" He called again now louder that before. This made Atobe go back to earth._

"_What is it?" He asked the butler who looked at him like he was going crazy._

"_You haven't touched your food yet Keigo-sama." The butler answered, Atobe looked at his plate it was true he didn't even touch it._

"_Oh, I'm not hungry today. Put this away." He stood up as he instructed the maids to return the food. He then walked towards the hall and to the door._

"_Where are you going Keigo-sama?" The butler asked the spaced out Atobe._

"_Going for a walk. I'll be back later." He told him as he walked out the door. He walked until his feet led him here in front of a temple the temple where Ryoma lived. It was like he had no control where he was headed and then there he was ringing the doorbell._

_End of Flashback_

"So why are here?" She asked again knowing he was in lala land at the moment.

"I don't know." He answered as he looked at her. She looked a lot cuter ever since they broke up which was weird.

"You're still stupid Monkey King" She teased him looking at him weirdly.

"Don't call me by that name, brat." He retorted at her who smirked at his reaction.

"Yadda." That was her answer, she didn't really changed at interacting with him, he chuckled which earned him a weird look.

"Ryoma!" Her Mom called she was expecting Yuushi being there instead she saw Atobe, she tried smiling.

"Oh, Atobe-kun" She asked him smiling her face now looked straight behind him and smiled genuinely.

"Yuushi-kun!" She called him, Atobe turned around and met face to face with Yuushi his chest was in pain but tried to cover it up.

"Ara, Atobe what are you doing here?" Yuushi pushed up his glasses as he was staring at Atobe.

"Nothing, Yuushi what about you?" He smirked trying to hide behind his arrogant front.

"Here, to pick Ryoma up." He then glanced at the girl in question.

"Oh, so you're Ryoma's date. I hope you have fun. It was nice seeing you again Rinko-san." He then walked off as he walked a safe distance between him and Ryoma's house Atobe held his chest, he felt it tore apart a little when he heard Ryoma had a date and it broke completely when he saw it was Yuushi. He then got his phone and dialed for his driver to fetch him.

"I don't know what's happening anymore." He told himself as his driver got there and he went home.

At Ryoma's house.

"Ryoma, are you ready?" He flashed a smile while holding out his hand.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes because of the action he just did but nevertheless took his hand.

"Enjoy yourselves kids." Rinko smiled happily waving as the two walked to Yuushi's car.

"I can't believe you agreed to this." Ryoma looked at him, she obviously didn't enjoy this.

"I can say the same thing to you." He smirked, he isn't going to tell her that he was blackmailed to agree.

"Che." Yuushi opened the door and she climbed in at the car, Ryoma wasn't informed where they were going.

"Where are we going?" She asked him, as she crossed her arms.

"What you don't know? My mom told me you would know." He looked at her, there was something wrong here.

"What? She didn't tell me anything." She now pouted, what her mom was thinking was the thoughts she had at the moment.

"Hmm.. It can't be help. What do you want to do?" He asked she pouted even more, which in his opinion made her look cute.

"I don't know, our moms are really annoying." Her pout and her forehead creased. He chuckled at the scene she really looked adorable like that.

"_Wait, did I just think she looks adorable." _He sighed he can't be thinking like this.

"How about we go to the mall." He suggested trying to keep those "horrid" thoughts away from his mind.

"Why the mall?" She asked eyeing him, she wants to go home now.

"We could look at the tennis supplies there." HE explained which made her pout disappear.

"Fine." A smirk was on her face well they were going to a place related to Tennis. Yuushi instructed the driver to go to the mall. He looked at Ryoma her face uninterested she had her hand at her under her chin.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her she her eyes half closed.

"It's just weird, Monkey King at my doorstep." She told him her golden eyes looked at him.

"Yeah, I guess. But don't you think Atobe had a reason." Yuushi looked back, he wondered at those golden orbs that were like gems.

"I don't know." She admitted, when she saw him today, it confused her like something wasn't right. And it wasn't because she missed him coming to her house for a date but that her heart it wasn't racing like the times he was at her doorstep or the times she was in his presence.

"_She doesn't get it." _Yuushi had been thinking the whole time he stared at her.

"Maybe he's still in love with you." This made her stare at him in disbelief.

"Not possible, he broke up with me." She countered her statement with that.

"Breaking up with you doesn't mean he doesn't love you anymore. Remember his reason of ending it with you, seeing you in a "relationship" with another guy still hurt him." He explained which made her look at him like he was some sort of crazy person.

"So, it's like I feel the same way anymore." She now looked at the window at the buildings they were passing.

"What? You don't feel the same anymore." He looked at her, his eyes fixated at her reflection in the window.

"Well, kind of. I still like him but not as strong as before I guess." She continued to look out, as her palm was at her cheek. Yuushi was now in deep thinking.

"_Does this mean that Atobe has no chance of getting her back? Does this mean that…." _Again he didn't continue that thought he might go crazy if he did.

"Yuushi-sama, we're here." His driver called Yuushi out of his thoughts.

"Thanks" The driver then opened the door for them and walked to the entrance of the mall and to the tennis goods. Ryoma looked pretty happy being there. Yuushi then looked at her, her eyes twinkling usts by being at the store. Ryoma bought grip tape that was of course paid by Yuushi and he bought a new racket too since his got broken because of playing with Atobe the other day. Ryoma felt her stomach grumble and was embarrassed to let someone hear that. Yuushi chuckled at her blusing face.

"Do you want to grab lunch now?" He asked while she held her tummy.

"Uhmm, but of course you're paying." She smirked at him. Yuushi let a small smile on his lips and they walked to the food court and ordered. Ryoma ordered 5 burgers two fries and an iced tea. This made Yuushi wonder if the small girl was worried to ever get fat. He, on the other hand, just ordered a cheeseburger and a soda.

"You sure eat a lot don't you?" He was amused at how she ate she dug in like how a guy would eat.

"Yeah, so?" She looked at him suspiciously totally waiting for him to insult.

"Nothing I think it's great how you don't care if you get bigger because of the amount of food you consume." He smirked at her which irritated her.

"Hmm.. I play tennis and train everyday what's there to be worried for." She retorted while continuing to dig in.

"What if you continue that and stop playing won't you get worried?" He asked her again this time she looked at him with those eyes.

"No, only idiots care what they look like." She then stared at him with her golden orbs and he did the same they were like reading each other's thoughts.

"Heh, then I'm an idiot since I wear glasses though I don't need them." He looked at her harder with his violet ones.

"Yes, why do you need to wear those anyway?" She then wiped her hands with tissue and stretched out her hands and grabbed his glasses before he would prevent her from doing so.

"What are you doing?" He then looked at her, his violet eyes shined better now. She smirked, he tried getting it back but failed.

"See, you look better like this." She told him her golden eyes meet with his more intensely since he had his glasses taken away. That look he gave made his heart beat a little faster than before.

"Give it back now, I need that." Yuushi asked as nicely as he could but she just stuck her tongue out.

"No, you don't need it, and like this everyone can see your eyes better." She told him as she played with his glasses, she smirked at him. That little thing she did made his already beating heart lose control.

"It makes me look better, so give it back." He pleaded with her but she ignored him still.

"I won't give it back until you admit you don't need it and I am right." Her grin grew wider he still tried to get it back and moved closer to her. As Ryoma was preventing him from getting it back, he then tried to grab hold of her hand which was at first a struggle then he did it he caught it and their fingers intertwined but it wasn't the one with the glasses. Ryoma quickly switched it like when she was doing the Nitoryuu, his other free hand tried to grab her other and after much struggling he caught it thet fingers met and was entwined . Feeling victorious he smirked and she pouted but they didn't realize that by holding hands like that they really looked like a couple. Then, they heard a loud shout.

"Echizen!" They looked at the source of the shout that was Momo.

"Momo-senpai!" She shouted back, Momo looked at their hands just then she realized that they were holding hands.

"Uhmm, this isn't what it looks like." She tried to explain but was met by a tease from Momo. Yuushi seeing her flustered like this gave a chuckle. This was really interesting and new seeing a flustered Echizen Ryoma.

"_This girl is really interesting no wonder Atobe fell for you. But I mustn't do the same for the sake of myself, for the sake of my best friend and our friendship. "_ He thought, that was he planned he could never fall for her, but things were going to change not just himself, his plans but also his feelings.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think Atobe's going to do? Will he try to get her back? Will Yuushi risk their friendship just for Ryoma. What about Ryoma will her heart change for Yuushi find out in the coming chapters :D

Read, review or just read it I'll be happy either way :)

See you next time! :D


End file.
